It is well known that local clock sources are employed in electronic devices and equipment to generate timing signals to control the timing and synchronization of components and signaling.
Other clock sources include the globally accepted universal time period. The universal time reference is available from sources such as the global positioning satellite (GPS) network. A GPS receiver produces a one pulse per second (1PPS) signal from the universal time reference signals broadcast by GPS satellites with which it communicates. Once the GPS receiver establishes communication with the GPS satellites, the receiver computes the universal time from the time reference signals, and generates a 1PPS signal synchronized to it.